Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił'' Wiwat wena XD
Doberek! '''Udało mi się wymyślić coś w szkole, więc napisałam to puki pamiętam, niedługo jak mi znowu wena przyjdzie to napisze kolejny rozdział, szacuje, że będą jeszcze tak z 4 w porywach do 5 rozdziałów. '''Dedykt dla wszystkich co przeczytają ten rozdział! '''To tyle co mam do powiedzenia, miłego czytania... '''Rozdział 22 ,,Powrót załogi…’’ cz.2 >Zamek w Arendell, Komnata Elsy< Elsa obudziła się rano, nie miała siły wstać nawet z łóżka, czuła się jak by ją przykuto do niego łańcuchami. Jej ręka, która wcześniej była obwinięta wstążką, teraz była dokładnie obandażowana. Na głowie Królowa miała opaskę z bandażu przez, którą grzywka wisiała jej nad oczami, nawet kiedy leżała. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła kontem oka, że ktoś siedzi na krześle obok jej łóżka. Usiadła i otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, na krześle siedział, nie kto inny, tylko Hans… Elsa: Ekhem… Hans? –Szturchnęła go lekko w ramie, dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że Książe przysnął. Królową trochę to rozbawiło, ale postanowiła go nie budzić. Wstała i lekko słaniając się na nogach podeszła do swojego biurka. Wzięła pergamin, pióro i atrament. Pomyślała dłuższą chwilę i zaczęła pisać… ,,Drogi Królu Nasturii…’’ Elsa: Nieee… Jak to w ogóle brzmi… -Przekreśliła od razu zdanie, które zaczęła. –Hmm… Napiszę to później. –Zgniotła kartkę pergaminu i spróbowała trafić do koszyka, który stał przy ścianie. Zawsze jak jej się trochę nudziło przy pisaniu listów, próbowała do niego trafiać pogniecionymi listami. Ale tym razem nie trafiła jak zwykle, papierowa kulka wylądowała na kolanach Nasturjańskiego Księcia. –Ups… Emm… -Wstała i podeszła do niego najciszej jak umiała i przychyliła się by wziąć kulkę, miała oczy na równi z Hansem. Hans: Elsa? –Królowa dopiero się spostrzegła, że Książe nie śpi i wyprostowała się, robiąc krok w tył. Hans podniósł kulkę, którą miał na kolanach, wstał i wrzucił ją do koszyka. –Celowałaś we mnie papierowymi kulkami? –Powiedział żartobliwie. Elsa: Chciał byś… -Królowa skrzyżowała ręce na znak, że ma Hansa w głębokim poważaniu, ale i tak widać było, że się lekko rumieni. Hans: Ważne, że nie próbowałaś mnie przyczepić lodem do sufitu. –Hans podszedł do niej nieco bliżej. –Książe próbował być miły, ale Królowa traktowała go z dystansem. Elsa: Bardzo żałuje, że tego nie zrobiłam. Tak właściwie to co ty tu robisz? Hans: Siedziałem tu całą noc, odkąd zasnęłaś… Chciałem sprawdzić czy z tobą wszystko w porządku, ale musiałem przysnąć. –Elsa wyraźnie słyszała w jego głosie zatroskanie, ale jakoś nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że ma dobre intencje. Elsa: Miło, że się o mnie martwisz, ale nie musisz. Nie potrzebuję tego by ktoś się o mnie martwił, świetnie radzę sobie sama. A teraz wyjdź… -Ton Królowej był zimny i poważny. Hans: No dobrze… Nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić. –Książe podszedł do drzwi.- Ale wiesz co… To nie prawda, że nie potrzebujesz by się o ciebie nie martwić… Każdy tego potrzebuje… Każdy, nawet najgorszy charakter potrzebuje kogoś kto się o niego zatroszczy i wyciągnie pomocną dłoń do niego… Ja nie doceniłem co miałem, teraz musze za to płacić tym, że na przykład ty mnie odtrącasz… Rozumiem… Ale nie zamykaj się przed wszystkimi, bo to ci nic nie da… -Kończąc te słowa, Hans wyszedł z komnaty. Elsa stała trochę ogłupiała, myślała nad tym co on mówił. Miał rację… Ale czy mogła mu wierzyć? Nie chciała odtrącać nikogo, nawet jego. Nie chciała się zamykać na cztery spusty. ''' '''Podeszła do szafy i wyjęła z niej jakąś ze swoich sukienek, machnęła ręką i zrobiła z niej taką samą suknie, jak ta, którą miała na sobie w Lodowym Pałacu. Zaczesała grzywkę do tyłu i zaplotła z włosów warkocz, który zwisał jej na plecy, sięgał jej prawie do pasa. Potem od razu wyszła z pokoju… ' ' >Jadalnia< Wszyscy oprócz Elsy, byli już na dole w jadalni. Nie toczyła się tam zbyt żywa rozmowa, nie licząc Anny, która chodziła ciągle dookoła stołu i mówiła coś do Kristoffa, a ten natomiast udawał, że jej słucha. Safira siedziała między Leonem, a Stefanem, wyglądała na lekko spiętą. Jej kuzyni nic nie mówili, tylko mierzyli się nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, które tylko bardziej stresowało Safire. Hans stał przy drzwiach jadalni i wypatrywał Elsy, w końcu ją zobaczył. Królowa minęła go bez słowa i usiadła na swoim miejscu, on usiadł obok niej… Anna: No więc jak myślisz lepsze są róże czy konwalie? Kristoff? Słuchasz mnie? Kristoff: Hm? Co? A tak tak, jasne… Moim zdaniem to obojętne… Anna: Znowu mnie nie słuchasz, hm? –Księżniczka usiadła na swoim miejscu. Kristoff: Słucham cię, tylko się emm… zamyśliłem. Zauważyłaś, że twoja siostra tu do nas przyszła? Anna już miała otwarte usta i chciała mu powiedzieć co o tym myśli, ale gdy usłyszała, że Elsa przyszła od razu zwróciła wzrok na Else. Elsa: Anna zamknij usta, bo ci mucha wpadnie… Księżniczka od razu zamknęła usta i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Elsa: Wcale się wszystkiego nie czepiam Aniu… O czym tak w ogóle rozmawialiście? Anna: O tym jakie kwiaty będą lepsze na mój i Kristoffa ślub, ale on mnie w ogóle nie słucha… I właśnie, że się czepiasz. Królowa pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. –Anno, twój ślub będzie na jesieni… Co najwyżej możesz sobie ozdobić wszystko kolorowymi liśćmi… -Elsa popatrzyła na siostrę nieco pobłażliwie. Anna: Fakt… Hmm… Chyba o czymś zapomniałam… Elsa: Znając ciebie to bardzo prawdopodobne. –Skomentowała ironicznie. Anna: Koń by się uśmiał… -Odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Księżniczka. Kristoff: A to nie dziś miała przyjechać ta emm… Jak jej tam… Roszpunka? Ania szybko poderwała się od krzesła i wybiegła z jadalni. Elsa: Już wiadomo o czym zapomniała… -Królowa wstała i wyszła za siostrą, za nią podążył Hans, a razem z nim Kristoff. >Dziedziniec Zamku< Na dziedziniec właśnie wjechała biała kareta w złoto-fioletowe wzory. Zaprzężona była w białego ogiera, na którego uprzęży widniał złoty medalion z napisem ,,Maximus’’. Gdy kareta już ustała, wysiadła dwójka ludzi, mężczyzna i kobieta. Facet miał krótkie, kasztanowe włosy i kozią bródkę. Jego oczy były ciemno brązowe, a nazywał się Julian. Obok niego stała jego żona, 20-letnia Roszpunka, sam Julian miał 26 lat. Roszpunka cechowały roześmiane, duże, zielone oczy. Na jej twarzy widać było trochę piegów, miała krótkie włosy, koloru mlecznej czekolady. Julian na sobie miał fioletowy mundur, z czarną szarfą, na której widniało złote słońce, znak cechujący Coronę, z której przybyli. Roszpunka była natomiast ubrana w fioletowo-różową sukienkę… Anna: Miło was widzieć! –Powiedziała podchodząc do nich. Roszpunka: Ciebie też miło widzieć Aniu! –Księżniczki przytuliły się do siebie. Anna: Jak my się długo nie widziałyśmy… Roszpunka: Oj długo, za długo…-W końcu Księżniczki się puściły.- To jest mój mąż, Julek. –Powiedziała Roszpunka, patrząc na Juliana. Julian: Ekhem… Julian… Miło mi… -Uścisnął Annie rękę. Anna: No to… Zapraszam do środka! CDN... Zapraszam do komętowania! Pozdrawiam! PS: Zachęcam do przeczytania: ,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 8'' Pozdrawiam! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach